Walkthrough:Chrono Cross/Zeypher/Showdown at Cape Howl
Showdown at Cape Howl is the sixth part of the walkthrough. Video Walkthrough thumb|left Boss: Solt (INNATE: Yellow) HP: 52 | Battle Spoils (Common -> Rare): Ivory Vest -> ~Copper Karsh (INNATE: Green) HP: 115 | Battle Spoils (Common -> Rare): Bone Axe -> Power Glove Peppor (INNATE: Yellow) HP: 60 | Battle Spoils (Common -> Rare): Ivory Helmet -> @Copper ELEMENTS: --- TO STEAL: --- SPECIALS: DragonRider (Green-elem attack on one target; used by Karsh) PATTERNS: (Solt ) Attack ×?? (Karsh ) Attack ×?? (Karsh ) Attack ×1-2 to DragonRider (×??) (Peppor) Attack ×?? Poshul won't be joining this battle, obviously, so the teammate is 'Girl,' who's a red-innate character with fiery attacks. As we quickly find out, Solt and Peppor are bungling idiots who don't have the power to counter our protagonist's white-innate property. Both Peppor and Solt have horrendous strength, and Karsh ain't much better. Because the enemies don't use attacks of an elemental persuasion, feel free to build up the field effect to red n' burn these jokers. If you need to heal, 'Girl' comes with five Tablets to be used in case of emergency. (NOTE: If Solt and Peppor are destroyed, Karsh is able to use DragonRider. Take him out first to stop this attack, or at least prepare to defend against it). Make sure that both allies survive the battle to get all the level-up stat gains! 300G received for winning + the second level-up star. Apparently, 'Girl' has an equally vague name...'Kid'! INVITATION: Kid This is one of the numerous times you can get Kid, the fiery lass with an Aussie's accent. She'll learn her 'Pilfer' tech soon, allowing theft from enemies. However, if you invite her now, you'll miss your only chance to get Leena. It's impossible to get all characters in one normal playthru, so decide well given the circumstances. Refuse to let her into the party thrice to keep her out temporarily. If she joins, Serg will receive the TELE-PORTER key item that allows switching for character-switching once at a save point or the world map. After Kid does/n't join, she drops a hint that Termina's the place to be. And Poshul will come back from her...uh, fantastic voyage. Well, time for sleep! INVITATION: Leena INVITATION: Poshul The well-mannered, small-village girl Leena joins automatically if Kid's company is refused -- apparently she's drawn to Serge and wants to help him out! If Poshul wasn't invited at Home World's Arni Village, she'll be aboard now, whether you like it or not. PO-SHU-SHU! Full thpeed ahead!!! If Leena's in the party, there's one more party that can be recruited 'round this time. If you didn't get the Shark Tooth pendant (key item) in Home World Arni, you're outta luck. INVITATION: Mojo Mojo is uh...a Far East relic that can be found in the fisherman's house next to the cafe. Or, rather, the coulda-beena-fisherman who's now a lazy voodoo-doll worshipper. Talk to the fisherman and display the Shark Tooth key item to him. As you try to leave, Mojo will chastize the lazybones n' join Serge automatically. He's got great agility, but that's about it... He can be obtained whether or not Kid's been invited, if you wondered. :p There's nothing else to do here, really. The destination town of Termina is in the far north of the island, and one has to pass through the Porre-ridden Fossil Valley to get there. Tally ho! Reference *Chrono Cross Walkthrough from Gamefaqs Category:Chrono Cross Walkthrough Category:Articles With Videos